logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
McDonald's (United Republics)
1940-1948 1948-1953 1953-1968 1961-1968 Mcdonalds eruowood the closest thing to home.png|Television commercial (1967). Mcdonalds eruowood fish ad 1967.png|Television commercial (Filet-O-Fish, 1967). 1968-present 1968-2006 McDonald's (1970).png|Television commercial (1970). McDonald's URA Chicken McNuggets TVC 1982.png|Television commercial (Chicken McNuggets, 1982). 1975-2006 McD.L.T. TVC 1986.png|Television commercial (McD.L.T., 1986). McDonald's URA TVC - Hardnose Mrs. Hatcher - 12-21-1987 - 1.png|Television commercial (1987, 1). McDonald's URA TVC - Hardnose Mrs. Hatcher - 12-21-1987 - 2.png|Television commercial (1987, 2). McDonald's URA TVC - Field Trip - 12-21-1987 - 1.png|Television commercial (1987, 3). McDonald's URA TVC - Field Trip - 12-21-1987 - 2.png|Television commercial (1987, 4). McDonald's Crayola Happy Meal TVC - 3-25-1987 - 1.png|Television commercial (Crayola Happy Meal, 1987, 1). McDonald's Crayola Happy Meal TVC - 3-25-1987 - 2.png|Television commercial (Crayola Happy Meal, 1987, 2). McDonald's 99 Cent Big Mac TVC - 1-29-1989 - 1.png|Television commercial (Big Mac, 1989, 1). McDonald's 99 Cent Big Mac TVC - 1-29-1989 - 2.png|Television commercial (Big Mac, 1989, 2). McDonald's URA Extra Value Meal TVC 1991 - Part 1.png|Television commercial (Extra Value Meal, 1991, 1). McDonald's URA Extra Value Meal TVC 1991 - Part 2.png|Television commercial (Extra Value Meal, 1991, 2). McDonald's URA Extra Value Meal TVC 1991 - Part 3.png|Television commercial (Extra Value Meal, 1991, 3). 1992-1997 1997-2000 2000-2003 Mcdonalds_logo_2001.png|Alternate variant. 2000 FFAI World Cup - McDonald's URA TVC.png|Television commercial (2000 FFAI World Cup, 2000). McDonald's Bacon Egg and Cheese Bagel EVM TVC 2001 - 1.png|Television commercial (Bacon, Egg and Cheese Bagel, 2001, 1). McDonald's Bacon Egg and Cheese Bagel EVM TVC 2001 - 2.png|Television commercial (Bacon, Egg and Cheese Bagel, 2001, 2). McDonald's Bacon Egg and Cheese Bagel EVM TVC 2001 - 3.png|Television commercial (Bacon, Egg and Cheese Bagel, 2001, 3). McDonald's Mighty Kids Meal TVC - 2001 - 1.png|Television commercial (Mighty Kids Meal, DivaStarz, 2001, 1). McDonald's Mighty Kids Meal TVC 2001 - DivaStarz.png|Television commercial (Mighty Kids Meal, DivaStarz, 2001, 2). McDonald's Mighty Kids Meal TVC - 2001 - 2.png|Television commercial (Mighty Kids Meal, DivaStarz, 2001, 3). 2003 2003-2010 McDonalds2004b.png|Alternate variant. McDonald's commercial 2003 URA.png|Television commercial (2003). McDonald's Mighty Kids Meal TVC 2005 - 1.png|Television commercial (Mighty Kids Meal, 2005, 1). McDonald's Mighty Kids Meal TVC 2005 - 2.png|Television commercial (Mighty Kids Meal, 2005, 2). McDonald's Mighty Kids Meal TVC 2005 - Crash and Spyro.png|Television commercial (Mighty Kids Meal, Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon, 2005). McDonald's URA - NFL TVC (January 2006).png|Television commercial (United Football League, 2006). McDonald's TVC with NBL logo (2006).png|Television commercial (National Basketball League, 2006). McDonald's URA 2006 TVC with PBA logo (April 2006).png|Television commercial (Professional Baseball Association, 2006). McDonald's URA TVC - MLH (2006).png|Television commercial (Major League Hockey, 2006). McDonald's URA - Uniscar TVC (January 2006).png|Television commercial (United Association for Stock Car Auto Racing, 2006). 2006-present McDonald's_2014.svg|Alternate variant (since 2014). McDonalds TVC 2018.png|Television commercial (2018). McDonald's 2 for 5 Mix and Match Deal TVC 2018.png|Television commercial (Mix & Match Deal, 2018). McDonald's URA TVC 2019.png|Television commercial (2019, 1). McDonald's TVC 2019.png|Television commercial (2019, 2). McDonald's URA - Bacon Big Mac, Quarter Pounder with Bacon, and Cheesy Bacon Fries TVC 2019.png|Television commercial (Bacon Big Mac, Quarter Pounder with Bacon and Cheesy Bacon Fries, 2019). McDonald's URA Spanish TVC - Mix and Match Deal - 2019.png|Television commercial (Mix & Match Deal, Spanish, 2019). McDonald's URA Spanish TVC - Bacon - 2019.png|Television commercial (Bacon Big Mac, Quarter Pounder with Bacon and Cheesy Bacon Fries, Spanish, 2019, 1). McDonald's URA Spanish TVC 2019.png|Television commercial (Bacon Big Mac, Quarter Pounder with Bacon and Cheesy Bacon Fries, Spanish, 2019, 2). McDonalds URA TVC 2020.png|Television commercial (2020). Category:Restaurants in the United Republics of Atlansia Category:McDonald's Category:United Republics of Atlansia Category:Restaurants